


The Usurper

by WriteItDown666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Asgard (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItDown666/pseuds/WriteItDown666
Summary: Y/N is a dutiful princess. To secure her kingdoms safety she must marry the next king of Asgard. That would be Thor. But What happens when she falls for Loki instead? Will she do what is expected of her or will she follow her heart? Will she even be the one who decides?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Thor/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. The heart wants what it cant have

To be a royal was a bit of a burden. One must put their own wants aside for the good of the people they are charged with ruling. For Y/N this was difficult. She had her own wants and desires. But she also wanted to do what was right. So, when her parents took her to Asgard as a child, she was resigned to her fate.

The Kingdom of Biloa bordered Asgard, so your parents decided to make an alliance with Odin. That's about as deep into the politics as you were allowed to know at that time. You were ten the first time you arrived at the Palace. You were walked into the throne room by your mother. There you meet the royal family for the first time. The family consisted of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Frigga promised to care for you like you were her own child. 

Your Parents had arranged for you to marry the next king of Asgard, in exchange for your own kingdom's protection. So, from then on, you were to spend half of each year in Asgard, preparing to become Queen. Thor had not liked you much when you first met. You supposed it was not appealing to meet your future wife as a child. But after a few years he moved on from disliking you, to ignoring you. This suited you just fine. You much preferred spending your days devoted to your studies. 

You spent every spare moment of the first five years in Asgard, in the Library. It was superior to the one you left behind in your own kingdom and you believed a thousand lifetimes would not be enough to sufficiently cover its content. In the late hours after most had finished with their days studies you found your only companion to be Loki. And this is where the two of you became friends. You could spend hours talking, or reading or doing nothing at all, but you always seemed to want to do it together.

Loki was known for his tricks. This bothered his other friends- the few who trained with Thor and him. You seemed to be the only one who found them funny. One evening you remember was during your fifth year. You were at dinner with the role family. Thor was going on and on about some battle story when Loki nudged you with his foot. You brought your attention to Thor just in time to see his goblet turn in a snake in his hand. He started to panic through it off him into Sif who killed it with her dinner knife. You had to snort into your own cup to avoid attention and Loki had just grinned at you.

It was not till your 6th year that Thor started to pay attention to you. Before this he only looked at other ladies of the court (He still does) But now he looked at you. It might be because you're older, or maybe he realized it would benefit him to have a relationship with the girl he would one day marry, or maybe he started to like you. He always had been fond of the Ladies, and you were not unattractive if a little reserved. You let him get close to you, He was kind and charming and handsome. And at the summer solstice celebration when he first asked you to dance, instead of being told by his mother to do so, he held you tight in his arms and you felt butterflies. That was the first time you thought it might not be a burden to marry him.

That same night you walked down an empty corridor to your chambers after the dance. Usually, you would be off with Loki by now, but you had danced with Thor for a long time, and Loki was nowhere to be seen. Ok not nowhere, He was actually right in front of you all of the sudden.  
“Loki!” You gasp, putting your hand on your heart. “You scared me. Where were you?” He gave you a look “Well I was waiting for you. We usually go for a walk after these things.” 

“Let's Walk then” You say with a smile. He holds out his hand to you and you take it, like you have one hundred times. “So, what did you think of the crowd? Any gossip for me?”

“Lady Agnes might be pregnant” He states.

“No!” 

“Yes, all the ladies were tribbing about how she couldn't seem to keep anything down. They were also upset about Thor, how he didn't seem to want to dance with anyone but you” His tone trailed off and he gave you a side eye. He was walking you out of the Palace and into the gardens, down to the pond. There was a spot near the water, under a willow, where one could sit and be completely alone. This was yours and Loki's spot.

“Your mother probably told him to put on a show, because we are getting older” You say shyly. You both sit down and take off your shoes so you can brush the still, glass surface of the pond.

“No” He said this more seriously. “This time it was his idea. He wanted to dance with you. He saw you in this dress...” He brushed his hand over the blue satin of your evening gown, and your heart started to beat quickly. You took a deep breath and looked up. He was staring at your face and your eyes locked. You could not look away. His hand came up and touched your face, and he leaned in.

It was a surprise when he kissed you. You had never been kissed before. Why would you? It's not like it could go anywhere, you had to marry Thor. But at that moment Thor did not exist. Loki's lips were gentle. His thumb stroked your cheek. He moved his lips slowly, as if to help you get your bearings, show you what to do. And you tried moving your lips back. Kissing him in return. He responded by deepening the kiss. Just a bit firmer, holding a little tighter, but you couldn't. You put your hand on his chest to stop him from breaking away. You try to catch your breath.

“Y/N” He starts.

“I'm sorry. I don't…. We can't. You know I can't” You whisper.

“Why not? Didn't you like it?” 

“I did but I can't do this, not when I'll have to marry your brother. What's the point?

“Are you honestly telling me that you don't have feelings for me?” He says intently. He's still very close to you and his hand is on the back of your neck, which makes it hard to think.

“Loki….” He asks a question with his eyes, you avoid them. “I do, but I can't. We can never be together; you matter too much to me to lose. You’re my friend and your brother is…” You stand up “I don't want things to become complicated, It's not a matter of who I would rather be with. When it comes to your brother, I won't have a choice.” You walk back up to the castle.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Time has passed since the last chapter. Y/N Is getting closer to Thor but Loki is not one to be out done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! new chapter! Things are heating up and its only getting hotter from here! I have some ideas on the situation Y/N will end up in so lets see how we get there.

After that night, things changed between you. Loki, your most trusted friend, became something more. Something he could never fully be. You didn't allow a physical relationship, but your romance was one of the heart. He looked at you with those eyes and you melted. He wrote you a letter of love and devotion and you kept each one. He was your closest companion.

Your relationship with Thor changed as well. He was more attentive and charming. He truly began to court you. He walked with you, planned picnics in the grounds and invited you to watch his training. You began to care for him more deeply, there was goodness in him, and he became a friend. He still charmed other Ladies of the court but soon you became his only public company.

One day in your 7th year at court, Thor and Loki were ordered by Odin to go to another kingdom. Their ally had been invaded and they were needed to restore peace. You went to the throne room to see them off. Thor caught your eye first.

“My Prince!” you say with a smile. “Will you be gone long?”

“Dear Lady Y/N, I will be back as soon as I can” He stepped in close and touched your face with his hand. “How could I stay away when I know you are here, waiting for me here.” You smiled at each other for a moment longer than normal. He takes this opportunity to touch her lips to yours. It's chased and only lasts a moment. It was sweet but it didn't excite you. Not really. You still smile at him though. Frigga came up to you then, smiling widely.

“You too seem happy!” She spoke.

“Mother, you need not interfere with us. We enjoy each other’s company”

“I'm just glad you are growing out of your differences! When you were children, I had to drag you both together!”

Thor touched your shoulder. “Yes well, I was a younger man. And young men can often be fools”

“Thor! Are you going to come with us?” Lady Sif called from the other side of the hall.

“Your warriors await you” You said. He took your hand and pulled it to his lips, brushing them against your knuckles.

“Until I return my Lady. I will think of you often” And he went to join them. Frigga grinned at you.

“Things seem to be going well with you?” 

“We are fond of one another” you say. Frigga was a kind woman. She always seemed to know more than she let on.

“My other son seems to be waiting for your attention” She gestured to Loki, who was leaning against a nearby pillar, watching you. You turned to Frigga only to find she had swept away after the others, leaving you and Loki alone. You hurried over to him. It was silent for a moment.

“Must you go?” You asked.

“It is my duty as price to assist in these matters. I wont be gone long”

“Will it be terribly dangerous? What do you know about these invaders?”

“I heard you over there with Thor. You did not pester him with such questions. What? You believe my brother can take care of himself, but I will be easily thwarted?” His face was angry “I saw you cozying up to him”

You give him a perturbed look “I care for Thor. He is the future King and my future husband. I wish him only safety and happiness. but he has the warriors three to watch him. They are watching you, but you can't say that you have ever gotten along with them” You lock eyes with him for a moment “If he were not to return, I would be devastated” Loki frowned. “But if you did not return…. I don't know how I could go on.” You throw your arms around him, then in a hug that had your feet off the ground. It didn't matter that it was improper, you were alone and had been unable to stop yourself at the thought of never seeing him again.

Loki did not hesitate for a moment. An arm came around your back and he swung you around to hold your body against the pillar. His hand was on your neck and his lips were all over you. This was not like the chased, slow kisses you had received before, not like the last time Loki had kissed you. It was fast and hard. It was so hot you felt your lips were burning. His body was flattened against yours pushing so close you could feel his body temperature through the many skirts off your dress. You were forced up your tiptoes because his knee had found its way between your legs and it suspended you up on the wall. It was only a minute long. Not nearly long enough, but he pulled away, both of you breathing heavily.

His hand moved from your neck to the wall, and his knee was removed cousin you to support your own weight. He pecked your lips again and you could barely open your eyes.

“I must go. The others will wonder where I am” You only nodded as he took a step back, allowing some cool air to cover your face. Suddenly you felt guilt. You could not do this. It was wrong, no matter your feelings, no matter that Loki understood you in a way Thor never could. Or that he even cared to understand you. You could not let Loki, who already had to live in the shadow of his brother care for you if he could never have you.

“I'm sorry” Is all you could say.

“I'm not” was all he replied before he left.

-

Even after minutes had passed you could not make your heart slow. Loki had not kissed you since the night of your first kiss. The two of you had remained close to each other but you had thought this was off the table. Clearly not. This was different then the kiss more than a year ago. That had been sweet and sincere, this was pure passion. This was no teenaged kiss. In that moment he had been a man. When did that happen? Thor had always seemed like a man, but he was older than you by several years. You touched your lips and decided to go to your chambers. You would have to put a stop to this when he returns. Maybe it had just been the heat of the moment. Yes! You had just told him you feared for his life!

You went to the hall and began walking to your rooms, a little faster than was necessary. But as you turned the corner you were surprised by Frigga. She and Loki could be so alike. She smiled at you.

“Y/N Darling, where are you off to?”

“I was just going to retire to my chambers” You say.

“I was hoping I might speak with you,” She said.

“Yes, of course “You were a little nervous and not entirely recovered.

“I think we need to speak about my sons,” She said knowingly. You look down. “Loki has always been fond of you and I know that you care for him. I have always appreciated that as not many in the court will associate with him. But Loki has also always been in competition with his brother” You look at her with a question and she starts to lead you down the hall. “I believe Loki regards you as his own person. Someone his brother is trying to take from him, and Loki wants so much of the things his brother has. I know you care for him” She makes eye contact “But you are betrothed to Thor and you will marry him. I believe it best if you begin to set boundaries with my younger son.”

“I understand, but what makes you say this now?” You were probing to see if she knows about what had just transpired, but you didn't expect her answer.

“Odin has decided on a date for your wedding. It is soon. Within the year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any tips for my writing or the story. I love criticism! Really, I do. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!


	3. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to really heat up in the next chapter. Be prepared. Let me know if you have ideas about were the story should go. I love ideas and I love critiques on how to better my writing. I'm just staring to write so any tips help!

Last time:

“Odin has decided on a date for your wedding. It is soon. Within the year”

Now:

This news was a total shock to you. You had always known that you would marry the next King but up until now, that had been a far-off event. You had thought Odin would wait until he planned on stepping down, so that Thor would become King and get his wife all at the same time. Clearly this was not the case. 

Frigga could see your shock and helped you to your chambers. She called for your maid and for one of your Ladies, Arora. She told them to help you rest for the day and she left. As soon as she was gone you broke into tears. Arora, who was a friend and member of your family's kingdom's court, had been sent with you to Asgard as company. She tried to sooth you.

“Y/N, sweetie, what on earth is the matter?” She asked. Through your sniffles you manage to tell her.

“I have just learned that my wedding is happening this year. I know I should be happy, but I suppose I just haven't come to terms with it yet. I feel as if there is so much, I don't know about my fiancé and…. Well,”

“Prince Loki? You don't know how he will react? “said Arora. Besides Loki she was your closest friend. She knew of your closeness with the younger prince and she could see his feeling for you. She also knew that he had a bit of a temper and would not be happy about this development.

“The King will surely send word to the war party, to inform Thor. He will tell them all. And after what happened today, he will not take it well” You shiver at the thought.

“What happened today?” She asked.

“When I was telling him to be careful on his journey, he kissed me. It was not like that time when we were younger, this was a real kiss. It was like he was the one I was betrothed to. And Thor had just kissed me goodbye as well. Oh, I am so confused Arora!” You say in distress.

“You must put a stop to it! Thor will have to marry you either way so the only thing that can come of this is a rife between him and his brother and a rife between you and your husband”

You nod and wipe your tears” You are right. I must write him a letter to tell him that this is the end of… whatever this is” You immediately walk into you receiving room and up to your writing desk. You pull out a sheet of monogrammed stationery and dip you quill in a pot of ink.

My Dearest Loki,  
With the news of my impending wedding date being announced I feel as though I can no longer ignore what has been going on. You know how deeply I care for you, but my feelings must remain unsaid.  
It is not right that I should marry your brother and allow us to continue the way we have. I don't want to lose your friendship, so I believe there need to be boundaries between us. I do not want to tell you  
this. It is not my first choice to do so, but it is my only choice. My family and my kingdom are depending on me to fulfill my duty to them and I cannot do anything to jeopardize the safety our alliance  
affords them. If things were different perhaps, we could have been together. I wish they could have been different.  
Always yours,  
Y/N

You let Arora read the letter. “You cannot send this. It could be intercepted on the way to him! It would be reported to Odin”

“I know. I will leave it in Loki's champers, and he will read it upon his return” You replied.

-

Over the next few weeks, you were impatient for the war party to return. While they were off defending their ally from invaders, you were stuck here, not knowing what would happen when you saw the two princes again. You were also flooded with tasks that pretended to your wedding. Frigga had you working around the clock on everything to do with the royal affair. You had to pick out decorations, plan a menu, and decide on guests. On that last matter you were overwhelmed. It was a role wedding, and it seemed every person you had ever met needed to be there. Frigga seemed to really enjoy this.  
Aurora had been trying to use this as a time to get your mind off of Loki. It was just starting to work, and you finally felt as though fabric colors might be interesting when you heard from a servant that the party would be arriving today. They had sent a messenger ahead so that the court would know they had defeated the enemy. The invaders had not been eradicated but they had fled. Thor was a hero and plans for a celebratory feast were underway. The feast was also to double as an engagement party of sorts for you and Thor.

Frigga insisted you dress accordingly so you recruited Arora and began to get ready. You bathed and made sure to use your best perfumes. Then Aurora styled your hair in a sophisticated updo. Finally, you swung open the doors of your wardrobe. There were many gowns inside and all different colors and textures inside. You divided on a crimson one. It was satin. Fitted on top and A line on the bottom. It had long sleeves and was what you considered modest. The color though made a statement. It said that you had made a decision. It said you were fully committed to your duties.

When it was time to go to the celebration, you suddenly became a bit nervous. The party would already be in the palace and they probably were already at the celebration. That meant that they would have had time to retire to their chambers. That meant that Loki would have seen your letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to really heat up in the next chapter. Be prepared. Let me know if you have ideas about were the story should go. I love ideas and I love critiques on how to better my writing. I'm just staring to write so any tips help! Thanks for reading!


	4. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit longer but I had so much to say! Please let me know if you have any tips or critiques. I love them! Thanks for reading!

Last time:  
When it was time to go to the celebration, you suddenly became a bit nervous. The party would already be in the palace and they probably were already at the celebration. That meant that they would have had time to retire to their chambers. That meant that Loki would have seen your letter.  
Now:

There was a pit in your stomach for the whole walk down to the dining hall. Aurora noticed how unsettled you were but didn’t need to ask what was wrong. You came to the entrance and took a deep breath. Inside there was music and talking that showed the celebration had begun. Aurora squeezed your hand reassuringly.

Inside there were tables set up as far as the eye can see. Warriors eat and drink with a jovial manner that could only be seen after success in battle. At your appearance there were loud cheers and hoots from the men. Thor saw you enter, and he stood up from his seat at the head table. 

“Y/N! My Lady! My dear Lady” He grinned stupidly and held up his goblet as if to toast you. “My friends! Look, my soon to be wife has arrived.” You could see he was visibly drunk as you made your way through the crowd. You approached him and he pulled you into a stumbling bear hug that caught you off balance. He pulled away slightly to look at your face and you grimaced. Thor didn't know his own strength and squeezed so hard your ribs hurt. You also realized that compared to everyone else you were painfully sober.

Thor tugged you down to the floor. The feast was served on a low to the ground table and those who were invited to dinner at the royal table reclined on a plethora of pillows and blankets. He drew you close as you looked at the decadent buffa of fruit, cheese, and wine. You also looked around at the dinners. The warriors three were engrossed in a battle story that Sif was laughing at intently. Loki was sitting a little away, nursing his copper cup of wine and not looking at you. You watched him for a moment, but he never made eye contact. Usually at an event like this you and Loki would be exchanging looks all through the night but not this time.

Thor was snuggling up to you quite close. He was in a warm mood when he spoke again. “We had just arrived at our final camp when I received my father’s message. It was such good news to know we will be wed soon” He squeezes your waist. Fandral sat up.

“You should have seen him Lady Y/N, He celebrated like he had just arrived in Valhalla” Fandral said. Thor threw his goblet across the table at the other man who ducked out of the way. 

“And then we went on to fight the invaders for three days and three nights. I was carried through it by the joy our news brought me. But on the last day those cowards turned around and retreated. Frost Giant scum! Didn't even give me the pleasure of ending their lives. Then Father wanted us back here. When I am King it wont to be that way. I'll hunt the traders down” said Thor.

“And what a fine King you will make.” Fandral cheered with a wave of his glass that sent wine flying into Sif’s lap. The table broke out in a course of laughter from everyone. Everyone but Loki. You saw him down another cup of wine. You felt an urge to talk to him but cuddled up with his brother did not seem to be the best way to do this. You opted to start drinking your own wine instead.

“This happy time calls for more than one night of celebration, I think. We shall have a Tournament in honor of our union and our victory!” The others cheered and you stayed quiet. You weren't feeling very talkative at the moment. 

Loki stood up suddenly” I think I'd better retire for the evening” He said curtly. He tried to walk away.

“Brother! No stay! Have another drink and tell us how you convinced the Frost Giants they didn't have a chance against us.” Thor called after him, but Loki just threw his cup against the wall and stormed out. He seemed to leave in a bad mood a lot lately. You wanted to go after him, but you knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Loki needed to calm down and it wouldn't look good for you to chase after your fiancé’s brother. You stayed and listened to war stories and drank a healthy amount of wine.

-

Later, as the party started to dwindle, you were able to find a moment to excuse yourself. Thor made a show of kissing you goodnight, but your mind was elsewhere. You stumbled your way through the halls and into your chambers. Maybe you had had one to many glasses of wine. The first thing you did was throw off your shoes. Then you picked up a candle your maid must have lit with the intention of lighting more so you could get ready for bed. When you turned around however, you saw Loki. He was sitting on the sofa in your receiving room, longing back as though he was the most welcome guest at a party. 

“Loki!” You put your hand to your chest. “You need to stop showing up where I don't expect to see you. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” He said with slightly slurred words. This indicated that he hadn't stopped drinking after he had left. “Or am I not allowed to do that anymore?” He pulled the letter you had left him out of his vest. “Does this cross your boundaries?”

“Your drunk. So am I. I think we should discuss this tomorrow” You said sternly. You were imagining what would happen if Loki were discovered here, in your room, at night.

“I want to talk about it now. Is this how you really feel?”

“What choice do I have? Every moment I spend with you just makes it harder for me to do what I must do. I need to take a step back from this” Loki took a step forward at your words.

“But you do feel for me?” he asked almost desperately. The pleading look on his face made your heart sink.

“Of course, I do!” You almost yell “I lo-” You cut yourself off and make as if you are going to walk away, but Loki grabs your arms to keep you in place. One hand comes up to cup your face and he looks into your eyes. Something overcame you and you kissed him. His fingers slid into your hair and raked against the back of your head. You put your arms around his neck. He ran his tung over your bottom lip and you allowed him to deepen the kiss. His arms encircled your waist and pulled you against him.

His grip was tight but not crushing. Even in his drunken state you could tell he was treating you delicately. He walked you back until your legs hit the couch and you fell backward onto it. Loki came with you. He was above you with one hand underneath you and the other on the back of the sofa. He caged you in as he expertly kissed you deeper into the cushions. Something about lying there almost horizontal with his seamed to bring you to your senses because you placed your palm flat on his chest (which was firm to your touch) and pushed softly away. He broke the kiss with heavy breaths.

“Wait” You gasped “what about your brother?

“You want to talk about my brother?” He said with a rising glint in his eye as he tried to kiss the side of your face. You lightly hit his arm in disapproval, but you are actually happy to see that side of him. His trickster side.

“I'm serious” You say. Loki removes himself from you and sits back on the couch and you sit up to face him. He runs his hand down his face as if to break him out of a trance. You both sit silent for a moment.

“Are you going to go through with it?” He questions.

“I don't really have a choice. I have always known I would marry him”

“Yes, Thor, the next King of Asgard” He said sarcastically. He looked you in the eye then. “Do you think Thor will make a good King”

“He has been training for it his whole life. He is a good leader in battle and he has compassion. Those qualities will aid him in his role I think”

“You should have seen him at the battle. He was prepared to fight until all the frost giants were dead. Many of our men would have died. I couldn't reason with Thor, so I had to go speak to them” He said.

“He is lucky to have you. Your counsel will be invaluable to him as King” You say putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You will teach him to be patient. What did you say to the invaders?” He didn't answer.

“If I were King, we would not have to worry about his impulsiveness” This comment made you uncomfortable as it seemed entirely too close to treason. You stayed silent a long time and took your hand back. “Do you think I would make a good King?” He puts a hand on your knee which forces you to acknowledge him.

“You have many fine qualities…” You say slowly “you are patient, rational, clever...But Loki-”

“What if I were the next King? We could be together. “he asked. Your eyes went wide at this. You weren't quite sure what he was getting at.

“I think if you were given the crown you would be up to the task, but for that to happen Thor would have to be out of the picture and I don't want anything to happen to him. He is a good man.” You said all this very quietly as though you feared someone might overhear.

Loki stood up in a huff “Thor. The golden son. He's always gotten everything. His father’s favorite” He began to pace “He has the warriors' respect, women love him, he's going to be king, and he has you '' You stood up and went over to him. It seems whatever courage the drink had given you had yet to wear off because you aren't sure you would have said this next bit sober.

“Your brother doesn't have me” you start as you put a hand to his cheek. “I don't want anything to happen to him. He will make a great king one day and he will be my husband, but he will never have my heart. That will always belong to you.” You place your hand on his chest. You feel the thud of his heartbeat.


	5. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engagement is sent and Y/N does not fully understand her own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So I know it has been awhile since my last update but I am back now. I had to start classes again and I had to much on my plate. Things have settled down so I will be writing again. I'm Sorry for to wait! I would love feedback of any kind so please let me know what you think!

After the night when you confessed your love to Loki, you weren't sure what to think. He began to make it impossible for you to avoid him. If you were at a formal dinner, he made a point to sit across from you. If you were in the library, he was their intent on having a discussion. If you were going on a walk in the gardens, he generously escorted you. It got to the point you worried the court goers would notice. Thor was nowhere to be seen during the day. He was preoccupied with the tournament preparations. You only saw him for dinner where he excitedly told you how he would win each event in your name.

“Loki!” said Thor at dinner that night. “I have not seen you in training this past week. Do you mean to excuse yourself from the tournament festivities? You must not! It is in celebration of my engagement! I am you brother and lady y/n is one of your only friends. A testament to her character that she can tolerate you.” This seemed to be a poor joke “you would not ignore the celebration?”

“Of course not, brother. I merely have chosen to train in private.” Loki responded “I plan to give you a challenge this year. Just because it is a tournament in your honor does not mean I will let you win.” Thor rumbled with laughter. He slung one giant arm behind your chair and shook it, as if to show that his amusement alone was not enough.

“That is the spirit! I'm glad to see you are invested brother” Thor turned to you “See the competition you inspire my dear! You are a beauty like no other and even my brother seeks to impress you. This will be the greatest tournament our land has seen in some time. Though knowing My lady is waiting for me, there is no way I could lose.” You smiled slightly as Thor squeezed your shoulder. You had been trying to become closer with Thor but Loki was making it very difficult.

“We shall see.” Loki looked at you and winked. You drank heavily from your goblet and looked away.

_

The tournament turned out to be a much larger affair that you had anticipated. It was more of a festival with daily tournament competitions. It was scheduled to last a month with allies from other kingdoms meant to arrive and participate as it went on. On this first day however only members of the kingdom could participate. The event was to be a Joust. A fan favorites. Most of the participants were warriors or lords of some kind, but any could enter if they had the coin.

The tournament structures had been clean and decorated with Thor’s and your family crests for the occasion. There was seating all around so that members of the court and the common folk could all watch the events. As you made your way to the entrance you saw many ladies dressed as you were; simple garb with minimal skirts so you would not overheat in the sun, with flowers and ribbon weaved in and out of long hair. It was a modest outfit that let you blend. Arora was dressed much the same next to you. You made your way to the Royal entrance around back where many tents had been set up for the competitors.

“Shall I go see to refreshments for the event?” asked Arora.

“Yes, and be sure to get us some wine to share” Your friend smiled and made her way inside. You turned to the tents wondering which one held your fiancé, when an arm reached out of the closes tent and dragged you in. It was the armory tent and the arm had belonged to none other than Loki. You yelp.

“What are you doing?” Loki laughed at your indigent expression.

“I wanted to speak to you.” He smiled his most mischievous smile “I am about to do something rather dangerous you know” His eyes twinkle and he took a step toward you. “I know how you worry after me so. I thought you might like to repeat the events that transpired the last time I was to go off into danger?” he leaned in close.

“That was different” You whispered giving your most indifferent face “I thought I may never see you again. And you know we cannot do that again” He is still smirking and does not back off. You side eye him “you will… be careful, won't you?”

“Oh, my Lady” he takes your hand and puts it to his chest. He puts on a teasing voice and pretends to have a courtly manner. “I would do anything you ask of me. If…”

“If?”

“If you would bestow your favor upon me?” His grin widened. You look shocked.

“You know I cannot! I must give my favor to Thor, my future husband. What would people say if I were to so callously brush him aside for his brother? How could you say this?” You try to tug your hand away growing frustrated with him.

“Not out there. In here. Give me you true favor now, and I will keep it hidden” His hand starts to play with the lacy handkerchief on your wrist. “And when the time comes, publicly give Thor your lady's maids handkerchief instead”

“Loki I cannot. It is too big a slight. It… It is too inappropriate” You say sadly.

“You are right my Lady; I would be wildly inappropriate” Said Thor. You and Loki both turn in what seemed to be slow motion to see the Prince standing at the entrance to the tent. You freeze.


End file.
